


This Is the Life

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, No Diana or Co. to interrupt their relationship, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder's seriously depressed. Whatever could be the matter?





	This Is the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

This Is The Life

## This Is The Life

### by Anita - Louise

> Title: This Is The Life 
> 
> Author: Anita - Louise 
> 
> Feedback: To 
> 
> Summary: Mulder's seriously depressed. Whatever could be the matter? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I hold no rights to any of the characters from The X Files. They belong to Chris Carter and Fox. I also hold no rights to Sex And The City and the character Carrie. I have no clue who invented this show but it belongs to them. I also do not own neither Amazon nor American Idol. (Am playing it safe.) :p 
> 
> Rating: PG13 (keep it safe) 
> 
> Category: MSR, Humour. 
> 
> Spoilers: None really. It fits in anywhere. Though for my own personal relationship angle, I'd say late season 6. No Diana or Co. to interrupt their relationship. 
> 
> Thank you's: To Tali for Beta. Many thankies for a great job. 
> 
> Authors' notes: At end. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The shutters cast a hazy golden glow around the room from the late Autumn sunshine. The air was fresh and exhilarating. To anyone, this day would cheer even the most pessimistic of people. But not this man. Nothing could bring a smile to his desolate face. This man was called Fox Mulder. You see, Fox was depressed. Terribly so. 
> 
> As he entered the apartment, he threw his keys on the small table next to the door. Mulder shrugged off his jacket and dragged it across the floor leaving it to rest by the edge of the sofa in an untidy heap. He then threw himself backwards and slumped down into the comfortable black sofa, sighing deeply while wallowing in self pity. Reaching over for the remote he turned on the television flicking furiously through the channels. He tuned on Fox and muttered his disgust at American Idol. 
> 
> "Stupid, contrived television..." 
> 
> He then switched onto ABC and snorted. Once again proclaiming his disgust. 
> 
> "I'm paying 35 bucks a month for this pile of crap?" He sighed once more and then turned the television off while throwing the remote half-heartedly at the screen. Luckily, it didn't make so much as a scratch. He liked the silence, welcomed it. 
> 
> The light outside began to darken, casting shadows along the alleyways surrounding the apartment complex. Inside, Mulder sat in silence. He closed his eyes and as he did so, the phone began to trill. He knew who it was even before he picked up the handset, but even that couldn't lighten his spirits. He waited a few more seconds and then picked up It up . 
> 
> "Hello?" He mumbled while playing half-heartedly with the phone cord. 
> 
> "Mulder, it's me." He could picture her now, frowning into the phone trying to decide what was wrong with him. But she could never know, never understand. 
> 
> "What's wrong, Scully?" He asked, playing it cool. 
> 
> "What's wrong, Mulder? I don't know. Why don't you tell me what's wrong 'cause I don't have a damn clue!" He heard her sigh heavily and immediately felt worse than before. He'd upset her and that was something he really, honestly did not want to do. 
> 
> "It's a long story, Scully..." 
> 
> "I have all night, Mulder. Remember, I don't have a life." 
> 
> Ouch, he felt that one. Swallowing, he carried on. 
> 
> "Scully, do you watch HBO?" Mulder asked casually, still slumped down into the seat. 
> 
> "Sometimes. I prefer ABC though." He could hear her now shifting some papers on the other end of the line. Probably the forensic report for their latest case. Another waste of time, ass numbing, head bashing case. 
> 
> "Well, I like HBO. It's great entertainment you know? Unlike Fox, with it's never ending reality TV shows. I could murder whoever invented American Idol, you know that?" 
> 
> "You've told me that at least 30 times since the new series started Mulder," She sighed. "Anyway, is there a point to where this is heading? I just called to make sure that you're okay." 
> 
> He could feel tears welling. She'd never understand. Understand the love he felt when he thought of her... Scully would just be jealous. He once again felt his heart breaking in two. Just like when he had heard the dreadful news... 
> 
> "They're dropping Sex And The City!" He cried into the phone. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "Sarah Jessica Parker decided to take a break because she wanted to spend time with the baby. But I need her! Actually, I think I may be just a tiny bit obsessed but that's not the point. I - I - I think I'm in love with her. Just like you love Ben and Jerrys." He added. 
> 
> "That much?" Scully asked in astonishment? He was really, truly being serious. 
> 
> "Triple. But you don't understand! It's like a drug. I need my weekly fix and now I can't get it." He sobbed heavier now. His tears coursing down his cheeks in big droplets. 
> 
> "Well, Mulder," Scully said, trying desperately to comfort him. It made her heart ache to hear him cry like this. She knew obsession well. Mmmm, she thought to herself; Ben and Jerrys... Shaking her head, it brought her back to reality and she then hurriedly said, "Won't there be repeats Mulder? I'm sure that they will show them." 
> 
> "They do!" He wailed. "But they only show them during the daytime while I'm at work. There's a special coming up, but we'll be at that crappy seminar in Florida." He had finally managed to calm his hysteria and now gave the odd little gulp, thinking that his life was now over. Forget the syndicate and Flukemen... Just put a re-run of the coolest show on earth during the day while he couldn't watch it and that would soon slowly kill him. 
> 
> "Well, how about recording it?" Scully asked, helpfully. 
> 
> "I don't have a VCR . It crashed and burned on me last week. And don't say buy a new one 'cause I'm still trying to pay off damage done by a water bed that I didn't even buy." He sighed. "Maybe I should go and get some sleep. We've got an early start tomorrow. What time's the flight?" He asked her. His throat still thick from crying. 
> 
> "09.50, Mulder. Shall I bring you some coffee?" She gave a small smile. He was going to get through this. It would just take time and lots of hugs. And she was great at that part. 
> 
> "Goodnight Scully." He whispered, feeling sleep already taking him as he lay his head down on one of the cushions. 
> 
> "Goodnight." She murmured and then ended the call with a push of a button. Mulder placed the handset onto the phone base which had somehow found it's way to the floor during their conversation, and then closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments. 
> 
> ~~~ Five days later ~~~ 
> 
> Mulder let himself back into his apartment. The case had once again been terribly boring and he was glad to be in the comfort of his own home. He opened the front door and felt resistance against it as he pushed it. Leaning down, he lifted up the rather heavy package and saw that it had come from Amazon. He was confused. He didn't remember ordering anything from Amazon recently. He tore open the packaging and almost collapsed when he saw the item enclosed in bubble wrap. Inside, there in all it's glory, was season one of Sex And The City! A huge smile adorned his face. He was cured! He knew who has sent it to him without a doubt. He decided thank her later and then selfishly ran over to the couch, and put in the first DVD. Sighing contentedly as the theme music began to play, he thought to himself, this was the life! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> this is in response to a challenge set at the Haven. It's topic was one character describing heartbreak to another. And I came up with this. Hope you enjoyed, 
> 
> Anita   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Anita - Louise


End file.
